


Date Auction (Len's P.O.V)

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adult Content, First Dates, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Stalker, Triggers, need suggestions for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really of all the places his sister could have dragged him a date night auction was so far down the list it hadn't even been an option. Hell going to a spa was higher up on the list than that was. But when a certain brown haired green eyed beauty catches his attention maybe Len will just have to thank his sister instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting the first chapter for now. Might edit it a bit later.

Len sighed as he sat at one of the tables, a glass of wine in one hand. Taking a sip he glanced over to Lisa. She was wearing a golden dress that complemented her nicely. He scowled at her. As if sensing the glare she looked over then rolled her eyes.

“Stop that.” The scowl deepened, “You didn’t have to come with.”

“Yes I did. You tend to indulge too much if I don’t, and I will not let you over spend on your little toy.” drawled Len.

“You’re mean Lenny. At least try to have fun. Who knows, maybe you’ll find a date.”

“Not likely.” Len sneered as he watched the women walk on the stage. As soon as the man began to speak Len completly zoned it out. Instead he canvassed the room, keeping an eye out for any potential threats as well as possible escape routes. Normally he would canvas the building before hand (can never be too careful) but his _dear_ sister had told him about the event last minute. Lisa’s shout of five hundred broke him out of his planning. He shot her a glare.

“What?” She questioned innocently, “Ooo, Lenny. I think this one might be up your alley.” With a roll of his eyes at his sister’s teasing grin Len casually glanced towards the stage, drink to his lips. The sight almost made him choke on his drink. It didn’t of course, but it was a close call. There standing up looking so adorably flustered was one Barry Allen. Taking a moment Len took the time to appreciate the sight of the other in a different suit than what he usually saw. Sipping his wine all of Len’s focus became centered on Barry.

“Now here we have Barry Allen, 25.” The auctioneer stated information that Len already knew, “His hobbies include singing. Mind giving the audience a little show?” That earned a raise brow. Who would have thought he spent his free time singing. Barry looked very uncomfortable as he shook his head ‘no’,

“Come on.” the auctioneer urged

“Yeah Barry!” That was definitely Ramon’s voice.

“One verse.” Barry finally relented and took the mic. This would be interesting.

_“Right, right, turn off the lights_  
_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the deal, yo?_  
_I love when it's all too much_  
_5 a.m. turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?”_ Barry trailed off, face tinted red as he handed back the mic and 

“ _Holy shit_. Allen can _sing_ ” for a moment Len thought he had spoken outloud but quickly realized that it had been his sister.

“30!” a female shouted suddenly. The shout had startled Barry, his eyes widening while the auctioneer stuttered,

“Uh, wait don’t-”

“50!” yet another woman shouted. Len frowned a little.

“Right, um 50 g-” the auctioneer was cut off again.

“85!”

“120!”

“150!”

“250.” this shout was from a man sitting a few seats away. Len felt himself bristle but he didn’t do anything. Why should he care, besides letting the kid and his friends know he was there could very well led to trouble. Regretfully he had left his cold gun back at the hideout.

“1500!” a woman’s voice shouted once more. A look of fear clearly settled on Barry’s face as his gaze focused on one woman. Now that wouldn’t do.

“2000!” Len called out.

“3000!” shrieked the woman. The kid looked so tense, causing the air to become charged with electricity. He obviously did not want the woman to win and loath as he was to admit it Len had a soft spot for him, so without hesitation he called,

“10,000!” Silence, except for what sounded like a feral animal’s growl, settled on the crowd. Lisa was openly gaping at him, unable to believe that he of all people just spent that much in one go.

“Uh, Ten-ten thousand going once… going twice… sold to the gentleman in the back. If you’ll just step up to the table…” A smug feeling settled inside Len as he watched Barry walk off the stage in a complete daze, unable to grasp the idea that someone just spent that much on him. Apparently neither could Lisa.

“What the hell Len?” she hissed, “You tell me not to spend too much on someone yet you just did?”

“I know the kid.”

“Must have left some impression then.” Her tone was sharp as the unasked question hung in the air, but instead of responding Len stood up to lead the way towards the table. Fuming Lisa followed. As soon as she saw Barry and Ramon speaking with Snow, she completely changed her attitude. With a flirty smile she strode forward,

“Now, where, oh where is my prize?” she tutted as she neared. It was amusing to watch the entire group still at the sound of her voice.

“Lisa?” Snow asked in disbelief. Ramon looked like his mind had ducked out for the time.  
The one and only.” she crooned, “So are you ready for our date Cisco?” 

“Sorry but the date isn’t tonight.” Barry stepped forward a little to try and help his friend “Give him your number and he can call you about the details…” a glance showed that Ramon still wasn’t there, “Or text.”

“Fine.” Lisa dramatically sighed, “Sure picked a real downer Lenny.” With Len watched a look of dread settle on his face.

“Um, Lenny?” The hesitation was just too adorable. Len decided to take that as his cue

“Hello Barry.” He let a bit of a purr enter his voice as he greeted the young man, completely ignoring the other two. The look Barry gave him caused the strong urge to laugh bubble up in him, but he kept cool while noting the very faint pink.

“Lenny never actually told me how you know each other.” Lisa mused. When no one seemed like they were going to answer she shrugged, “Doesn't really matter I suppose,” That was a lie, “but whatever happened you sure left an impression on my _icy_ brother if he was willing to fork out 10k on you.” The wink caused the young man’s face to turn a very appealing shade of red.

“Come on Lenny, exchange numbers so we can get back. You know how the boys get when they’re left alone too long.” Len looked to Barry, making sure to make eye contact as he spoke,

“No need sis. I already have his number.” Smirking he turned to see Lisa pouting.

“Now I really want to know what happened between you two.” She grumbled. Len didn’t respond so Lisa said her goodbye, annoyment clear, and followed Len out. Len paused at the door to turn back to Barry.

“Can’t wait for our date kid.” As soon as he and Lisa were out of earshot she rounded on him.

“Okay, how do you know doe eyes back there?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t recognized him.” Len countered as he neared the car.

“What do you mean?” Lisa slipped into the car, immediately buckling up. Len waited until he was seated, buckled up and had the car running before he responded.

“That was the forensic scientist for the CCPD.” came the statement as he pulled out.

“You bought a date with someone who works for the CCPD?”

“He won’t do anything. We have… an agreement.” Lisa narrowed her eyes at her brother.

“As long as you know what you’re doing. I don’t want to end up in jail because you want to have some fun.”

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

“Len you just spent 10k on the kid. I really doubt that.”

“Lisa.”

“Don’t take that tone with me.” She sighed, a grave look on her face when she spoke again, “I don’t want you to go full into this and end up getting yourself hurt.”

“I won’t. Like I said. I know what I’m doing.” He pulled into the parking lot of their current hideout, an apartment building in the middle class area of the city.

“If you say so.” Lisa took a couple steps towards the door before sending a questioning glance to Len.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Len spoke distractedly as he looked at something. Lisa rolled her eyes but continued on her way. Len hadn’t looked away from the sign. Pulling out his cellphone he sent Barry a text.

 ** _Meet me at the Motorcar tomorrow at noon._** He got a text back soon after.

 ** _And what if I happen to have work?_** Len smirked. Nice try kid. Of course he knew Barry’s work schedule and with that he sent the confident reply of,

**_You don’t_ **

**_Fine_** Len laughed, clearly seeing in his mind the irritated look the other was sure to have. He glanced once more at the sign before heading back to the car. He had to visit an old acquaintance if he wanted everything to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Len glanced at his watch. 12:05. Barry was late. It wasn’t surprising. He had timed how long it took Barry to show up places and more often than not he was late. Now that he thinks about it, Len wasn’t sure Barry was on time for anything out of Flash business. Turning back to stare at the precinct Len noted that Detective West and Thwane were leaving the building. It was ten minutes later that he heard the familiar footsteps on the pavement.

“You’re late.” Len drawled, rolling his head to glance at Barry. While Barry was looking at him Len allowed his eyes to fully take in the appearance of the other. He was wearing a red sweater that clung to his frame in an attractive way and a pair of dark blue jeans fitted almost like a second skin but still seemed comfortable enough to move around in. It was definitely a nice view.

“I got caught up…” Len looked towards him, raising a brow. Really? That’s what the kid is going with?

“Don’t give me that look,” It was adorable watching him try to act all scary. Len wasn’t even going delude himself. He knew Barry was attractive and his personality was a bonus to that. Who cared if this date only happened because of an accident. All he had to do was show Barry he wasn’t all bad and make the idea of dating him seem appealing.

“Really kid? Here I thought you’d be the sort of guy to be on time for this sort of thing.” Len teased.

“I can’t help if I’m always late! I even left an hour early!” Len allowed a smirk to finally appear on his face as he turned so he was fully facing Barry. Pink decorated the other’s face.

“You left early for me? How sweet, and here I thought you were just giving me the cold shoulder.” The fact that Barry’s face turned a darker color was just so endearing.

“Yeah because the last time I did that it turned out so well. Besides my sister wouldn’t let me get out of it even if I tired.” Len decided to ignore that jab, instead he pushed off the wall and gestured with his head that Barry should follow.

“Didn’t she move in with the Ken doll?” Len questioned. From what he recalled West had moved in with Thwane around Christmas time.

“Yeah she- wait how did you know? You know what nevermind. I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m more surprised with the Ken doll comment.”

“Lisa likes Barbies.” Len stated with a shrug, “She refers to Iris as Cristie.” That was actually the only toys she had during her childhood.

“Lisa likes Barbies?” Len ignored Barry’s question. Lisa would kill him if she ever found out he let that slip.

“So why was Iris there?”

“Apparently to make sure my clothes met her standards. Which I apparently passed.” Barry awkwardly gestured to his cloths

“Hm, you do look nice Red.” Obviously Barry was perplexed about that as he made an obvious change in conversation,

“So, where are we going?” Barry looked around, as if trying to figure out where they were headed.

“You’ll see when we get there. Really, chill out. There’s no need to speed through this.” Len smirked, feeling a little pride at seeing the clear agitation that his words brought to the other.

“Why were you at the auction?” Len knew that was about to come up so he decided to go with the truth. Waiting until they crossed the street Len spoke,

“Lisa somehow found out Ramon was going to be there. After some… discussion I agreed that she could go but I would be going with to make sure she didn’t spend too much on a whim.” The nod Barry gave made it seem that he had guessed something like that had been the case. Why else would Leonard Snart be at an auction. Even he wasn’t cruel enough to rob from children. Speaking of which, Barry paused as a child ran in front of him with the mother running close after. It was another block until Barry asked another question that Len was expecting. 

“So what was spending that much on me?” Like hell Len was going to tell him that he saw how afraid Barry had been about the woman and, feeling protective, he decided to jump in. There was also no way that he’d mention that he had been trying to figure out how to get him on a date for a while now. So he went with a vague,

“A chance.” Confusion clouded Barry’s green eyes as he tried to decipher the obscure response. When they finally neared Len stopped. Barry had taken a few more steps before realizing that he had stopped as well. The younger man walked back over, a questioning look on his face while Len smirked as he declared,

“Here we are.” Watching Barry’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open in shock, awe clear on his face told Len that he had made the right call about taking the other here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len knows he likes Barry. He just needs to convince Barry to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

“W-What? Why are we here?” Len pulled his sunglasses of, slipping them into a pocket.

“This is where we are going for our date, and don’t worry. I paid for the tickets.” The look Barry gave him told him exactly what he thought about that. But it was legal, or as legal as it can be when in actuality he knew a guy who had owed him one for his help. Seeing Barry still lost in his thoughts Len frowned briefly. Now that wouldn’t do. Wrapping his arm around the slightly shorter male he asked,

“Are we going to just stand out here all day or are we going to go in?” Green eyes narrowed at him as Barry tilted his head slightly to the side it reminded Len of a kitten or a shiba inu pup. It really was unfair how cute the kid was when he was trying to figure something out.

“Why are you doing this? And don’t try saying you don’t know what I’m talking about or try to change the subject.”  
Yeah like I’d actually tell you that one. Len came up with a safer response.

“I don’t do things halfway kid. That includes dates, even if they are with goody-two shoes superheroes.” It wasn’t a lie even if he hadn’t shared the whole truth. Len pulled Barry into the building, handing the men the tickets as Barry took a few more steps forward. Len walked closer but didn’t interrupt as Barry stared at various objects. His eyes sparkled in the artificial light as he looked around at the large scale displays, the beginnings of a smile forming on his face. It was a stunning image.

“Where to first?” Len relished the feel of Barry taking his hand to pull him along.

~  
~  
Len watched Barry as he listened to the scientist speaking. Something about dual suns and dark matter. If he actually wanted to know about it he would just read a book. He was too enraptured with Barry anyway. The young man was shoting question after question at the scientist who looked happy, ecstatic and a little fearful, the last was more on the fact that Barry wasn’t slowing down in his questions. Gentilly Len knocked his shoulder into Barry’s, letting his fingers tightened ever so slightly where their hands were still joined.

“We do have other exhibits to get to.” Red really was Barry’s color especially if it was caused by embarrassment. They walked when suddenly a huge smile crossed the younger man’s face.

“Christina?” He asked. Len spotted a young red haired woman nearing with a matching grin on her heart shaped face.

“Well well well. If it isn’t Mr. Barry Allen.” Her silvery voice flowed from a pair of bow shaped lips and she hugged Barry, who still hadn’t let go of Len’s hand.

“So how is my old college roommate doing?” That threw Len for a loop. Just how did Barry know this woman?

“Great, how about you?” Barry was so enthusiastic.

“Still not on best terms with mom but pops got over it pretty quickly. Life is pretty good.” Finally she turned her aqua green eyes on Len. Her gaze flickered down to the joined hands and when she looked up a bit of mischief joined the happiness dancing in her eyes. With that Len knew he didn’t have anything to worry about.

“And who is this?” Christina’s tone was teasing.

“Leonard.” Len allowed a bit of a rumble to enter his voice.

“Have to say I’m surprised. Normally Iris is the only one Barry can get to come to these things, he’s complained about it enough.”

“Actually I brought him. It was a surprise.” Len’s thoughts that he didn’t have anything to worry about from this girl was confirmed when she spoke next.

“Oh Barry, that is so sweet! You’re boyfriend is just adorable.” A light blush tickled Len’s face but just as quickly as it came it was gone. Barry’s face on the other hand had Len questioning if it were ever going to go back to the paleness of it’s natural color. The flustered stuttering made Len torn. It would be inappropriate just to pull the other into a kiss but he also knew Barry wouldn’t appreciate being laughed at. Len decided to settle on a smug, full of himself smirk. Christina didn’t seem to notice Barry’s floundering as she glanced towards a clock.

“I need to go, call me later okay? It’s been way too long.” She sent a wink towards Len before she was out of eyeshot.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Barry’s shouted came too late. While he was sulking Barry finally noticed that his hand was still holding Len’s. As if it burned Barry let go, sending a glare at Len. 

“That was your old roommate? I didn’t think they let co-ed dorms at your university.” Len asked as they started walking again. Barry gave him a blank look and an eye-roll as if he shouldn’t be surprised Len knew that. He shouldn’t.

“They don’t.” It was said so casually. Looking to Barry to elaborate Len waited.

“Christina was Tobis for about three years into school. She was my best friend besides Iris. We’re still good friends but with conflicting schedules we haven’t been able to keep in touch.”

“You weren’t bothered?” That didn’t surprise Len. Even if it did bother Barry he was too sweet to actually let it change anything or to let it be a problem for more than a few minutes while he assessed the situation.

“Of course not. She was someone I trusted and liked, who cares if she hadn’t wanted to be a he?” Len wondered if Barry’s eyes always slipped shut when he gave a casual shrug like that.

“I went with her when she told parents and she came with me when I came out to both Joe and Iris as well as my dad.”

“Came out? You’re gay?” Len had not counted on that but it definitely made this whole date easier. 

“So what if I am?” That familiar fire burning in Barry’s eyes, the determination and challenge was hot. Too bad the blush kind of ruined what little bit of intimidation that was.

“Just surprising I suppose. I happen to be bi.” Since Barry shared, although reluctantly, Len may as well share his own preference. Plus that would help at least show that there was a chance. He moved Barry out of the way of a group of people.

“You are? Huh, somehow I feel like this shouldn’t surprise me as much as it does.” Len playfully glared at Barry.

“Are you implying something kid?”

“What if I am?” there was a playfulness to Barry’s voice but in general he tried being tough, like he was actually challenging Len.

“Cute.” Barry looked dumb founded.

“Excuse me?”

“You trying to act all tough. It’s _cute_. You aren’t threatening outside the leather, and even then you barely pass above an angry cub.” The affronted look was endearing to watch so Len pointed out,

“You really aren’t helping yourself.” With a smirk Len lazily dodged the swipe Barry made at his head, “Who knew you’d be so _slow_?” THe look in Barry’s gaze was venomous so instead of waiting for some scalding words Len too Barry’s hand once more

“Come on. We’ve wasted enough time arguing. There are other exhibits still.” With that they continued through the convention.

~  
~  
By the time they finally left the hall it was dark outside. They strolled down the street, Len guiding them towards the park

“Thank you.” Barry’s voice was soft, easily breaking the noisy silence without disturbing it. In a city like Central it was almost impossible to get complete silence. It was nice hearing Barry sound so honest and calm. Len had watched as little by little Barry relaxed until he was practically leaning against him with a content smile. The older man chose to ignore the feeling that had caused in his chest. They were wandering around the park. 

“We aren’t done yet Scarlet.” Len tugged Barry’s hand as he looked at the lights from the city. He loved Centeral, it was his home, but the one thing he would always miss would be seeing the stars without all the light pollution getting in the way. Len could still remember the breath taking sight of seeing the milky way over the Devil’s Tower. A small vibration went through his hand, breaking him out of the memory just as Barry leant towards him. Trying to hide the soft smile that played at the corners of his lips Len let go of Barry’s hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“What do you mean?” Barry questioned, head tilting up, resting on his shoulder lightly.

“I already told you I don’t do things halfway and we haven’t had dinner yet.” The small gasp Barry let out as they made their way around a large oak told Len that this had been a smart idea. Before them was the lake. It sparkled with the artificial lights that made it to the center of the park as well as the crescent moon. The sweet fragrance of lilies and jasmine mixed with the lake’s scent. At the edge of the lake Len had asked Lisa to drop off a blanket as well as the three picnic baskets. She had given him a suspicious look at the amount of food but had agreed to do it. He would have to remember to thank her for setting it up as well. They went towards the blanket when a laugh full of disbelief escaped Barry’s smiling lips.

“You really go all out.” A teasing smile was sent his way, “Who knew the big bad Captain Cold could be such a gentleman. Keep this up and I’m going to swoon.” Mockingly Barry placed a hand over his forehead and leant onto Len. He was such a dork. An attractive dork, but a dork none the less. With a laugh Len pushed Barry off to grab one of the baskets. It was quiet as Len handed Barry some food.

“Really though, thank you, and not just for the date.” Barry started, once more breaking the silence“I have no idea what I would have done if she had won.” 

“She?” Who was Barry talking about?

“The one that sounded like the angry cross between a bear and a dragon.” Oh. _Her_. Pushing back the unreasonable possessive anger Len asked teasingly,

“What’s wrong Red? Can’t handle a girl?”

“She stalked me for the first three years of high school.” Barry admitted. So the possessive anger wasn’t unreasonable. Turning he stared at Barry, waiting for the young man to continue. He wasn’t disappointed.

“It was really bad. She had set up cameras in my room and one in the boy’s locker room across from the shower I always used. The only reason that was found was because of the fact that a couple underclassmen were messing with the hanger. I woke up once and she was standing there.” Barry shuttered in distress. Len clenched his hand in rage. With a slow breath in Len tried to control his emotions. It was never good to lose his cool. That led to bad things.

“That’s…” Len didn’t even know how to respond. Of course Barry could probably sense his distress because the next thing he said had Len rolling his eyes in fond exasperation

“Right? Good thing you were there. Even if I don’t know why you did it.” Barry was fluttering his eyelashes while clasping his hands in front of his chest, “My hero.” That didn’t sound too bad.

“Shut up and eat.” Len grumbled. Barry’s laugh filled the air as he did as instructed. When a stronger breeze blew through Barry leant more into him while watching the waves lapping against the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len is already so smitten.
> 
> Ugh. See I end up doing this instead of getting to bed at a reasonable time or doing my homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Len was in a good mood come the next day. Mick was cooking breakfast, something he was decent at and didn't burn while, Lisa sat at the table. As he walked by his sister he sat something down by her. He grabbed the coffee to pour into a mug. He took a sip as he watched Lisa stare at the necklace he had placed down. She picked up the blue diamond necklace then stared at her brother in shock.

“French merchant traveller, Jean Baptiste Tavernier, had purchased a 112 3/16-carat diamond. The diamond, which was most likely from the Kollur mine in Golconda, India, was somewhat triangular in shape and crudely cut. Its color was described by Tavernier as a "beautiful violet." Tavernier sold the diamond to King Louis XIV of France in 1668 with 14 other large diamonds and several smaller ones. In 1673 the stone was recut by Sieur Pitau, the court jeweler, resulting in a 67 1/8-carat stone.-”

“We know Snart.” Mick interrupted.

“Why did you just give me this?”

“You wanted it, didn’t you?” Len countered.

“But you said you had a byer.”

“Do you want it or not?”

“What girl wouldn’t want something as sparkly as the Hope Diamond to wear? My question is why?”

“I can’t do something nice for my sister?”

“Of course you can. But it’s you and this is beyond nice. This is like trying to bribe me .”

“Think of it more as a thank you.” Len ignored the questioning looks being sent his way.

“For what?” Mick snorted as he turned back to cooking.

“Dragging him to that god awful charity event. The date was yesterday right?” Both siblings nodded in confirmation. Mick snorted again, a smile twisting on his face,

“He’s _glowing_. Same type as when he found who the Flash was.”

“He glows?” Lisa muttered, squinting and tilting her head.

“He woke up in a good mood before coffee.”

“You’re right,” a large grin spread across Lisa’s face, “So the date went well?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Get your head out of the gutter sis.” Len scolded.

“So when’s the next date?”

“Not for sometime.”

“Was the date that bad?”

“No. It went very smoothly, but Allen needs time before the next one.”

“Didn’t like it?”

“I did say he works for the CCPD.”

“You’re dating a cop?” Mick didn’t look impressed.

“Forensics.” Len corrected, “His foster father and sister’s boyfriend are detectives.”

“...I’m not sure if I should congratulate you or call you an idiot.” Lisa snorted a laugh as Len sent Mick a dry look.

“Hilarious.” he deadpanned. Mick made another comment which Len ignored in favor of his drink. He noted Lisa had this look in her eyes as she played with the necklace in her hands. He easily identified it as a look he should be worried about. Deciding that it could wait Len grabbed an apple and left. He had some research to do anyway.

~  
~  
Three days later and Len got a surprise. He was sitting there at his computer when his cellphone rang. With narrowed eyes he debated answering the unknown number. Opening he placed it to his ear.

“Hello?” suspicion laced his voice.

“Leonard Snart?” a female’s voice entered his ear.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Iris West, Barry’s sister.” That threw Len for a loop. Why would Barry’s sister be calling him? How did she get his number in the first place?”

“Hello Mi-”

“Iris is fine. I wanted to thank you. I haven’t seen Barry so happy in such a long time. He really likes you.” Iris West was one impressive woman Len decided. He has not met anyone who could throw him off kilter as easily as she just has. Len knew Barry had enjoyed the date but the idea that Barry actually like him was odd. Of course he couldn't actually let his surprise show.

“Oh?” Letting a bit of his smugness leek into his voice along with amusement.

“When are you going to ask him out again? And don’t try to act like a cool guy by playing it off. Barry might be in denial but I know you like him.” Len was glad they were only speaking over the phone because he did not blush often.

“What would give you that idea?”

“No guy would spend that much on someone or take them on a romantic picnic like that if they didn’t.”

“Alright, I’ll admit I’m interested in your brother.”

“Good!” The enthusiastic, honestly happy response had Len feeling strange, in a good way. Never had he actually thought that someone would be happy with him being interested in their sibling.

“I think you two would be good for each other.” Len could see why Barry held a candle to his sister like he did, “So when are you asking him out again?”

“You know your brother Iris. I’m going to give him sometime before asking him out again.” A sigh could be heard.

“I love Barry, I really truly do but he can be so _stupid_ about feelings.” Len chuckled. This door slammed open.

“Alright Lenny! You’ve been here too long being a creepy stalker again.”

“I’m researching.”

“Still stalking unless it’s a building.”

“Who’s that?” Iris asked.

“No one important.” Len ignored the glare from Lisa.

“Who’s on the phone Lenny?” she asked loudly.

“None of your business.” Lisa poked him harshly in the side causing him to jerk and she swiped his phone. He glared at her as she spoke.

“Who is this?......I’m Lisa, Len’s sister. Really? Really?” The excitement in his sister’s voice worried him. She turned towards him.

“I’m taking your phone Lenny.” with that she left. Len debated going after her but just rolled his eyes and went back to researching.

“Hey Len?” Lisa’s way too innocent voice broke through the silent tapping of a keyboard sometime after.

“What?”

“I need a picture of you.” Len turned to look at her, demanding more information.

“Iris wants a picture to put on Barry’s phone for when you call him again. We have a deal. I get a suggestive picture of you and she’ll get me a picture I want.”

“Let me guess,” Len spoke dryly, “A picture of Ramon.”

“So are you in or not?” Len thought it over before sighing.

“Let’s make this quick. Mick is out until two.” Len sort of hated the smile Lisa sent towards him for that.

~  
~  
Len was frowning at the computer screen. Not many people could actually get Len’s blood to boil in suppressed rage when he heard their name but Mira Ginger had successfully done so. Len had done extensive research on her and what he found was disturbing. She had shown signs of a having a mental disorder from a young age. Her parents had been in denial of her situation and continued to deny giving her professional help. GInger had been obsessed with certain things that were normal, horses, dolls, dresses, but then during sixth grade she had classes with Barry. She had been paired with him all through the year, probably her own insistence. After that it all went down hill. Once they had entered high school she followed him everywhere. If he was at a school even she would be there. It came to a head during Barry’s Junior year when he had woken up to see her standing over him. Joe had arrested her on sight. It had actually been Iris to find the first camera. Barry had been terrified of being in his room, unsure of what Ginger had been doing and Iris, being the protective sister she was, searched through his room. After that it was only a matter of time before they found the others as well as connecting them to Ginger. The resulting restraining order had only just recently been terminated. In a moment of loss of control, Len’s hand slammed into the nearby wall. An angry breath in and Len removed his hand, fist shaking. He picked his phone up, about to make a call when it rang. A picture of a purple flower appeared as the caller id.

“Hello Iris.”

“Hey Len, what’s wrong?” Iris had been calling him constantly the last few days and where it had started out as irritating he was grateful to have another friendly person outside of his sister and friend to speak to.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about. So to what do I owe this phone call?” Len lent back, finger tapping on the arm of his chair.

“I want to meet you and Lisa, face to face.”

“Alright?” Len had his suspicions of where this was leading.

“So we are going to meet up for trivia night at Jitters. Lisa already agreed to come. She also wants to meet Barry and Eddie. I’m going to talk to Barry about inviting Cisco along too.”

“So what you’re telling me is that you and my sister set up a triple date.”

“Yep! So look nice. I need to go, but call me later okay?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Bye Lenny.” Len rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he shook his head. Iris West was something else. He thought for a moment before trying to call Barry. It had gone to voicemail. Sighing Len decided to try later.

~  
~  
Len pulled his shirt off when he entered the room, a scowl on his face. He had done some field work on Ginger. Apparently she had been affected by the explosion as well. He has watched from a distance as she manipulated a person. The fact that she was obsessed with Barry had Len curling his hands in anger as he thought of what she could do to the kid. Without thinking he dialed a familiar number.

“Hello Barry.” He greeted when it was answered.

“Why did you call?” Letting Barry’s voice enter his ears in that familiar way had Len relaxing as he continued to search for a shirt.

“Your sister convinced me.” Okay so that wasn’t exactly the truth but Iris had been harassing him to do so.

“She’s probably the one to put that picture there too.” came the mumble.

“What picture?” Len asked. It was silent for sometime so Len spoke again

“Well kid?”

“I-It’s nothing.” A smile tugged at the criminal’s face as he imagined the flustered look Barry would have

“You know I could always ask her myself. I’m sure she’d love to tell me what pictures you have of me.” came the tease. Iris was sure to make up some embarrassing ones.

“It’s a picture of you.” Barry finally answered.

“You don’t say?” Len drawled, fully grinning now.

“Shut up.” came the cute grumble.

“So you have a picture of me, that’s a big deal why?” Len picked a shirt up, eyed it then shook his head, grabbing a new one.

“You, uh, you’re shirtless, but you have the parka on. Uh and um… hang on.” Len paused. His phone dinged with a sent image. He opened it up to see a picture of him shirtless with the parka on and a smirk in place. One hand was pushing his goggles up, showing his eyes, while the other was holding the freeze gun in just a way, pants unzipped.

“Hm, I remember that. So Red when do I get mine?” Len smirked, letting his voice go a little lower.

“W-What do you mean?” He really wished he could see the blush that would be on Barry’s face.

“Well it’s really not fair if you have a picture of me, but I don’t have one of you.”

“Not happening, ever.” _We’ll see about that_ , “Now why did you call?” His smile slid off his face.

“To warn you.”

“Why?”

“I have my reasons. Now that little friend of yours, Mira?” Len spat the name out before continuing,“Turns out she’s a meta. If she really is as obsessed as she was with you then you should be careful. Her power has to do with emotional manipulation.”

“I… thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. So is your friend planning on actually taking my sister on that date or not?” He needed something less angering to think about. Going in angry on a job was never a good idea.

“He looked into an ice-skating show for sunday night.” Smart kid.

“I’ll make sure she’s free. On that note, apparently I’m invited to a trivia night being held at Jitters.”

“Who invited you?”

“Your sister. She even suggested that I bring Lisa. Apparently she was going to speak to you about you and Ramon coming with.”

“Well that’s the first I’ve heard about that. Guess I don’t have a choice. I’ll talk to Cisco.” The exasperation in his voice had Len smirking again.

“A triple date with the sisters along. Not how I planned the second date to go.” Hopefully the kid would catch that. Of course that was when Mick shouted from the other side of the door for him to hurry up. “See you then Scarlett.” Len paused, thought it over then smirked. Standing in front of the full length mirror Len took a picture of himself. He wished he would be able to Barry’s look when he opened the picture to see the new picture. Checking once more Len sent the picture of him shirtless, grinning as he slipped on his shirt, but schooling his expression as he left the room.

“Take it you called lover boy?” Mick questioned.

“How can you even tell if Len has been talking to doe-eyes or Iris?” Mick didn’t answer that, but that didn’t stop Lisa from trying to get an answer. Len rolled his eyes at them as he slipped on his jacket. If only the people of Central City could see the Rogues now. _How terrifying_ Len thought dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I added Mick


	5. Chapter 5

Len sighed as he settled in his room. He looked towards his cell phone, debating on whether or not he should call Barry before deciding against it. Can’t seem too eager and at least last time he had a reason to call. Instead he grabbed his phone and flipped to a picture. Iris had sent him one a while ago in thanks for the picture she had put on Barry’s phone. A smile crossed Len’s face as he looked at it. Barry’s eyes were shut in sleep as his arms, and one of his slender legs, curled tightly around a blue body pillow. His hair was mussed up in a way that was just too endearing. Len guessed that it was a warm night when this picture was taken since Barry had not only forgone his blankets but most of his clothes too. All that he was wearing was a pair of purple boxers. Len let out a wistful sigh before scoffing. He was supposed to be a world class criminal not some love struck teenager jealous of a pillow. Letting his eyes trail along the picture he felt a familiar feeling began to make itself known as he stared at the bare skin. Len wanted to take care of his problem in a more enjoyable way but unfortunately the safe house he, Mick, and Lisa were currently staying had walls that thin and hallways that echoed. Instead he got up and took a cold shower. Before he laid back in his bed he pulled out a folder from a bag. It was the one file he brought with him always. Barry’s. It didn’t matter how many times he read over the file he still found it fascinating what he found out. Everything that had happened to Barry and yet he still managed to become such an altruist. There were also certain factors that were… suspicious. If Len had to guess those factors were linked to the man in yellow. One example was when he had apparently slipped on ice while walking across the street. A truck was headed towards him and suddenly he was on the other side, safe and sound. Settling back on his bed Len began to read the material he already had memorized.

“Lenny?” Lisa’s voice interrupted, causing Len to scowl. Knowing he couldn’t just ignore her he slipped the folder under his pillow and slipped on a blue hoodie.

“What?”

“We have a slight problem.” Closing his eyes a deep sigh escaped his lips. When Len opened them he stared at Lisa.

“There’s a new crime family moving in and they’re causing trouble.” Len nodded, following Lisa to where Mick was staring at his burning drinks.

“Alright. What do we have?” Len dismissed any pretense of getting sleep as Mick began to inform him of what he knew. At least he still had the date to look forward to in a couple days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's short. This is mirroring (almost) when Barry is dreaming. Currently my mind is in a different place.


	6. Chapter 6

Len sneered as he looked at the man before him. Mick lazily looked over before turning back to burning the drink before him.

“What’s wrong Len? You don’t seem pleased to see me.”

“Shut it Dillon. The only reason you’re here and I haven’t iced you yet is to keep Mick occupied.”

“Only Mick? Lisa isn’t around?” Roscoe leered as he glanced around the area.

“No. She happens to be on a date.” The other man raised a brow in question.

“Oh? She has a new toy?”

“Boyfriend.” Mick spoke up as he grabbed a lighter and put it to the first glass. Len was only slightly disturbed by the absolute _glee_ that shone in his eyes as the flame burst to life in the glass.

“How long will this one last?”

“Longer than you,” Len promised. Roscoe glared at the other man, his eyes flashing.

“Really now?” Len was unimpressed by the other’s attempt at intimidation.

“Yes. He’s a good, _smart_ kid and so far he is the only one who has come even close to being the sort of guy my sister deserves instead of the plaintive ones she has had.” A smirk crossed Len’s face as Roscoe let the words sink in. Sure he wasn’t thrilled with Lisa’s choice but out of the long list of toys and short list of boyfriends Ramon would get his blessings in a heartbeat. Of course he would never agree that quickly out loud. Can’t let them think that he actually likes the guy or that he’s going soft.

“We’ll see.” Rascoe sounded in disdain. Len gave a curt nod, heading to leave the room. Still scowling Rascoe plopped into a chair next to Mick.

“Where are you heading anyway?”

“Lis convinced him to go on a triple date.” Mick responded. Rascoe blinked in shock, staring at Len with wide eyes.

“She got you to go on a _date_. A _triple date_? With who?” Thinking it over carefully Len responded,

“That’s really none of your business now is it?” Leaving at that Len headed down the short hallway to where his room was. He pushed aside each shirt that hung in the small closet. With a frown he looked again, giving each shirt a critical once over before deciding on a dark grey dress shirt. He grabbed some dress pants before heading to the shower. Once he was dressed Len slipped on his dress shoes and headed back to the small kitchen. Rascoe was eyeing him while Mick was more occupied with the drinks (Ten in total and Len really needed to have a talk with him about when it is acceptable to start drinking).

“So does this person know about this?” Roscoe waved a hand lazily.

“Yes, _he_ dose.” Len responded curtly as he searched through a cabinet.

“ ‘cording to Lisa he’s a badge.”

“A cop?” Roscoe looked offended and as though he were questioning Len’s sanity. Len didn’t bother correcting the guess. Less Roscoe knew the better.

“As pleasant as this is. I need to leave. Make sure nothing burns down.” that was the last thing Len ordered before he went to find the car. Getting in he waited a few minutes, letting the nervousness fill him briefly before shaking it off and driving. Couldn’t keep them waiting now could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has commented on this. It really makes my day reading them. And thank you to everyone who has kudosed (SP?) this.


	7. Chapter 7

Len walked into the cafe and immediately spotted his sister. Right besides her sat Ramon who had actually dressed nice. But his attention was drawn to Barry. A small fluttery feeling briefly made itself known as he saw Barry wearing _his_ colors. He was distracted though by Iris calling out happily,

“There you are Len!” Sauntering over Len placed a hand on Barry’s back.

“Hello Iris, Sis.” He greeted before sitting down besides Barry. Finally Len let his eyes trail along Barry’s body, taking in his appearance. Barry looked esculent in the darkblue v-neck and white button down that was under it. No one could really blame him if his eyes lingered a bit longer on his legs those jeans didn’t leave much to the imagination. Dragging his eyes back up to Barry’s face Len smirked at the light blush on his face.

“You look nice kid.”

“Can you stop calling me that?” Barry grumbled, eyes averting to the side as he pouted. They looked really kissable. Len chuckled at Barry’s reaction, turning to the other two men who were eyeing him in distrust,

“Ramon, Detective.”

“Snart.” Both responded stiffly.

“Come on boys, play nice.” Lisa scolded, leaning a little into Ramon’s side. Iris nodded in agreement,

“You’re probably going to be seeing each other a lot more.” Iris stated. Len felt a little worried about that statement but didn’t pay it any mind. Instead he swiped Barry’s coffee. It wasn’t half bad and the glare he got was actually kind of hot. Because of his distraction Thwane’s next words took him off guard

“They’re already planning your guys wedding.” Len choked on his drink, barely managing form spitting his drink out or losing his composure. Swallowing harshly Len sent a bit of a glare towards his sister,

“Oh really?” he questioned through a bit of a rasp.

“Yep. I’m going to be the flower girl since you’re probably going to get Mick to be your best man. Iris is probably going to be the matron of honor since she is his sister-”

“And I’ll be married before your wedding.” Iris added. Len felt a migraine forming.

“When are you planning on having yours?” 

“I have never seen Lisa act this way.” whispered Len, his lips brushing against the shell of Barry’s ear.

“Your sister scares me.” Barry stated causing Len to chuckle. He let his eyes roam over Barry once more.

“You do look good though Barry. Blue looks good on you,” seeing the blush Len continued, “But red will always look better.” Barry glanced at him.

“You don’t look bad yourself.” came the shy reply. A warmth settled in his stomach at Barry’s words. It was nice to know the other thought so. Len caressed Barry’s back with his thumb. Before Len could say anything else the announcer interrupted.

“Alright teams let get to your tables. We have five teams playing tonight. First team over here is team The Spanish En-quiz-ition.” Cisco snorted a laugh at that. Len hid his smile with the coffee he still had in hand. The kid was a dork.

“Over here is team Gin and Topics.”

“Wow these names are lame.” Lisa sighed. Len quietly agreed with that. They were cliche.

“But ours is amazing.” Iris pointed out. That caused him to raise a brow in question. His dear sister chose to ignore the look as she responded with,

“It really is.”

“Here is team Rocket.”

“Pokemon refrence.” muttered Cisco. Officially a dork Len corrected in his mind,

“Team Tequila Mockingbird.” the announcer finally was heading to their table.

“And here we have Ice lightning: We ship it.” Out of the corner of his eye Len could see the announcer giving them a confused look but he was too busy pinning his sister with a hard stare. He felt Barry tense, as if ready to make a run for it, so absentmindedly he rubbed his back with his thumb once more. The slight relaxing from Barry put Len more at ease as well. When the announcer left it was Thwane that broke the silence first,

“You knew?” Apparently the girls were the only one still left out of the loop.

“Barry talks in his sleep.” Iris answered, looking at Barry in a way that reminded Len of Lisa when he was in trouble with his sister. He filed that bit of information away, forcing a smile away at how adorable Barry could be.

“I broke into where Len keeps his files.” Lisa sounded nonchalant. Giving her his best glare, letting her know she was going to be in a _lot_ of trouble later he glanced towards Barry. The young man’s face was red from the neck up while he concentrated on the floor. 

“At least this way you don’t need to make excuses anymore.” Len pointed out.

“True.” Hearing a giggle Len glanced over to see Iris covering her mouth, leaning against Eddie as Lisa just had her amused i-know-something-you-don’t look. Len felt Barry pull a little away as he finally realized how close the two of them were. 

“Has to be a Winter wedding.” Lisa decided.

“No question about it.” Iris agreed.

“Lisa.” He honestly didn’t care if she and Iris planned every little detail down to what color the napkins were, he did care that they were interfering with him trying to get closer to Barry.

“Fine. We’ll wait until we find out you're proposing.” Well that gave them time then.

“Who says he would?” Barry interrupted and that warmth filled Len up at the fact that Barry hadn’t _opposed_ the idea of marrying him. He only opposed the fact that Len would probably be the one to propose.

“Barry you’re too adorably shy. You don’t want to ruin something good by taking a chance at something better.” Iris pointed out. Silently Len agreed but he wasn’t annoyed by it. Far from it actually. If Barry was one to take initiative then he would probably be happily dating someone else right now instead of on a date with Len.

“Bet you’d look great in a dress.” Len purred against Barry’s ear, preventing him from responding to Iris. He let his fingers trail down to his lower back.

“Alright let’s get this started!” Training his face into a mask of indifference Len felt annoyance settle in the pit of his stomach. A warm hand rested almost hesitantly on his leg. A quick glance should that, yes, Barry had put his hand near his knee, chewing his lip nervously. Any irritation was quickly washed away. Len slipped his own arm to wrap securely around Barry’s waist. He would admit, only to himself, that it was a little bit of a possessive move as well as just wanting to feel Barry closer to him, in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the light pink as well as the small, shy smile. A gentle squeeze on his leg let him know that it had been a good move. In response Len let his thumb slip under the two shirt to rest against the skin above the pants’ waist. Barry’s skin was warm to the touch whereas Len had always had poor circulation made worse by the cold gun. The slightest movement caught his attention that Barry had moved a tiny bit closer. Len’s heart beat quickened a bit. He was mature enough to admit that he had feelings for Barry. He wasn’t able to say if it was love, that feeling had only ever been confined to the platonic love he had for his sister, and (he would never admit this ever) Mick. What he did know was that he what he felt for the younger man was something strong. Now Len would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him but it was exciting too. He had a chance to be with someone who knew all about what he did, but was still willing to at least try. With that thought Len’s hand tightened a slightest bit as he sipped the coffee, watching as they began answering questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this is caught up with Barry's P.O.V and I actually need to figure out which direction to take with this before I continue.
> 
> Here's a question: Barry or Len? 
> 
> Depending on the majority of the answers will help me decide which way to take the plot. Because I have an idea for both but I'm bad at making choices.
> 
> I think I'll wait till Monday before writing more.
> 
>  ** _Update:_** Since I was threatened to have Mick sent after me if I waited till Monday to post a new chapter (which is kind of flattering. I've never been threatened to continue writing before), and as much as I absolutely adore watching things burn I am not a fan of the heat nor of the idea of being the thing that burns I have decided that once at **_least 3_** other people have voted on Len or Barry than I will continue to write.
> 
>  ** _New Update:_** there are 3 votes Len, 2 votes Barry so I'm going to start writing more now. I might not be able to post until sometime tomorrow because I have two papers I need done by tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Len tightened his grip a little on Barry as the other laughed. His gaze was locked onto his sister’s. Lisa should really be able to remember that out of the two of them Len has read the most books. Briefly he glanced at the quote on the board to reread what was there.  
Which book is this quote from?

“And in my experience, any monster that talks in a human voice, is human. Or was.”

“Come on Len that is so from Game of Thrones.” Lisa rolled her eyes as though he was being stupid.

“No it wasn’t. It was from the Prince of Thorns. Maybe if you actually read a book.” Len drawled.

“Like you do?” Lisa shot back. Actually he did read. He needed to do something between jobs and whether his sister believed it or not reading was a pleasant way to pass time.

“Never read either of those books before.” Len heard Iris say to one of the other men. Len was done with his sister so he took the controller from Ramon and his the answer.

“And Ice Lightning got it right!” the announcer shouted. Ignoring the groans Len sent his sister a smirk, once again he was right. Taking the cup from Barry’s hand he asked his sister,

“Still think you know books?” Before taking a drink.

“Shut up.” Ever the mature one Lisa was. She leant into Ramon, who glanced at him, a bit of fear in his eyes though he still wrapped an arm around Lisa’s shoulders. Len was satisfied that his hand was resting on her shoulder. Len sparred Barry a brief glance when he took the drink back.

“Who would have thought Captain Cold read fantasy.” Thwane hummed. Len was relieved to tell the truth that the other man had warmed up to him relatively quickly once he was sure Len wasn’t going to try anything. Len shrugged at the statement.

“I need some variety in what I read.” 

“Alright, next question. What is –273.15 degrees Celsius on the Celsius scale.” No one even got a chance to read the answers before Barry lent against Len to hit the answer.

“What?” Barry questioned defensively at the varying looks he received.

“How did you even know that?” Lisa questioned. She was smart but it wasn’t science based that was for sure.

“He’s a nerd.” Iris stated casually, sipping her drink.

“It’s also the temperature at which Snart’s gun shoots ice.” Ramon spoke with a bit of pride in his voice as well as guilt. Thwane nodded as if speaking about a criminal’s weapon was an everyday thing. Before he could actually respond his phone buzzed.

“There was a robbery.” A sigh left Barry as he stood with Thwane.

“Why always during trivia night?” Barry sulked a bit. Ever the curious one Lisa asked,

“It’s been interrupted before?” 

“You can thank you brother for that one.” Thawne answered, glaring at Len but it was obvious he had gotten over the fact, or at the very least wasn’t going to let it affect the present since there was no heat to it.

“Probably a good thing too,” That shocked Len a little. “It seemed too much like an awkward date.” An awkward date? Briefly Len remembered the blond haired woman and jealousy started to bubble inside him.

“I’ll call you later.” Barry promised before his lips made contact with Len’s cheek. The soft warmth lasted only a second but the feeling lingered. Len watched a little astonished while Barry quickly dragged Thawne out the door, refusing to look backwards. The red ears let Len know that Barry was blushing.

“Oooooo.” came the teasing voice from Iris.

“Oh Lenny you have it bad.” laughed Lisa. She had a smug look on her face while tapping her cheek.

“You’re blushing.” Len glared at her darkly.

“So are you two boyfriends now?” Iris questioned. Cisco stood up.

“I am going to get more drinks because this conversation is making me uncomfortable.”

“Why’s that?” Lisa asked.

“Because it's your brother. If it was Barry that would be a whole different thing.” with that Cisco left.

“No we are not boyfriends.” Len informed, “Not yet at least.”

“You really like him don’t you.”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t.”

“You know I’m really glad you met him. Barry’s been good for you.” Lisa stated, “You’re happier.”

“Barry’s been the same way.” Cisco joined and placed the coffees on the table. They continued to chat for a while when Iris’ cell rang.

“Hey Eddie…...what? What do you mean? Is he okay?”

“Iris what’s going on?”

“It’s Barry.” She was standing and leaving. Len was at her heels as the other two quickly followed after.

“What is going on?”

“Cisco and I need to get to the precinct. Barry… it’s…” Iris handed Len her phone, unable to get the words out.

“Go.” Lisa urged. Iris just nodded, grabbed Cisco’s hand and ran.

“What is going on Thwane?”

“The robbery was Mira. There’s a message on the wall…”

“What does it say?”

“....”

“Thwane.” Len growled. He was afraid. He was afraid for Barry and there was so much rage at the woman who caused all this. A sigh was heard from the other line.

“I’ve gotten the rings. I can't wait till I’m yours. Just a few more days love. No one will keep us apart this time. She signed it as Mira Allen. Listen L-” Len hung up, slipping the phone in his pocket.

“Len?” Lisa asked, worry in her own voice.

“Barry has a stalker. She’s escalated.” Len informed as he began walking at a brisk pace. He got into the car with Lisa close after.

“Where are we going?”

“I want to be close by incase something happens.”

“Len-”

“I know Lisa. That is why we are stopping by the closest safe house and you are going to get ready. You are going to stay by him.”

“Okay.”

~  
~  
It all took less then ten minutes before they were near the precinct. Len had a feeling Barry would be there. Still he picked up his cell phone and called,

“Hello?” Hearing Barry’s voice so small physically hurt to hear.

“Where are you?” Len knew his voice sounded harsher than he meant.

“Huh?”

“Where. Are. You?” He repeated, trying to push away any anxiety he felt.

“The percent.” 

“Alright.” That was some relief, he was surrounded by cops but Mira was a meta.

“Wait, why?” He knew he told Lisa he wouldn’t but-

“I’m coming over-”

“ _No_ ” The tone in his voice...

“Ba-”

“Please don’t. You know what would happen if you did.” The desperation in that plea had Len sighing

“Alright.” Len couldn’t deny Barry, “But I am sending Lisa.”

“L-”

“It’s either me or her and you know she can disguise herself.” Secretly he was hoping Barry would consent but he knew the other so the ‘Okay’ wasn’t a surprise.

“Good. She’s on her way up now.” Lisa was, after sending her brother a glare for trying to go in anyway.“I’ll call you again soon okay?”

“What are you doing?” The worry was an indication the Barry knew he was up to something.

“Just some business to take care of.”

“Be careful.” Barry begged.

“Always.” Len promised, “I’ll see you soon.” Len hung up. He stared at the phone for sometime.

“Love you.” Len sighed softly, shaking his head as he started to drive again. He dialed another number.

“Mick I need you and Dillon ready. I’m going to need help for a personal matter.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain everything when I get there.” Len hung up, his grip tightening on the wheel as he drove.


	9. Chapter 9

Len blinked his eyes open. His head was pounding harshly. A figure stood before him, a blurry image. Short brown hair and breath taking green eyes.

“Barry?” Len slurred, trying to get his gaze to focus. Suddenly there was a sharp slap and his head was facing to the side.

“You’re disgusting.” snarled the other. A brief stab of pain filled Len at that. Why would Barry say something like that when not even a day ago he had _kissed_ him goodbye. Another slap had his head whipping to the other side, burning slightly with the sting.

“You think anyone would actually like you? That’s sick.” This time it was a sharp punch. It didn’t hurt much, the words were a worse bow. The words just kept coming with the blows. Len tried to blink the darkness away after a particularly harsh punch.

“Your parents are probably horrified by you.” something about that didn’t sound right, “Bet your mommy was _so proud_.” There it was. Why would Barry be mentioning his mother? He would have read the file, the one that said his mother was out of the picture, and that Lisa’s was as well. This couldn’t be Barry.

“You’re siblings are probably just as disgusted.” and that just confirmed it. Len glared at the imposter before him.

“Who the fuck are you?” spat Len.

“Are you a ret-”

“You better not finish that sentence. I know you aren’t Barry.” The look a like folded ‘his’ arms and had this challenging look in ‘his’ eyes.

“What makes you say that, huh?” A smirk pulled at Len’s face as his eyes narrowed.

“Barry has _met_ my family. He knows about my parents and any siblings I do or do not have.” The other scowled, nothing like Barry’s actual look. This was a nasty twist of the face, distorting the otherwise attractive face.

“Hm, looks like you corrupted him more than I thought.” the words were spat out. Suddenly the look changed to a lecherous one that had Len grimacing.

“No matter, I can change that.”

“Like hell you can Ginger.”

“Oh so you know who I am? Has Barry told you about me?” It was disturbing hearing that tone of voice used for Barry’s name in Barry’s voice.

“He mentioned a stalker but that was it. We had more important things to discuss.”

“Oh really?” She hissed out.

“Yes. We were busy discussing our date.” Rage flashed through green eyes and Len’s head snapped to the side from a harsh punch.

“ _Filthy, disgusting fag_.” Mira growled with Barry’s voice, fist raised. The door slammed open startling both of them. Relief bloomed in Len’s chest as he saw Barry, clad in his Flash outfit, standing there. Barry seemed confused about something.

“Flash.” snarled Mira.

“Hey Red.” Len greeted with a smirk though it was closer to a soft smile, “Sorry I didn’t call, but I got a little _tied_ up.” A beautiful fond, but vexed, smile graced Barry’s face. His Barry, the real one. Before Len could really question that thought there was a rush of air and then he was on a medical bed. After getting his bearings Len looked up to watch as Barry removed his cowl.

“Ba-” Suddenly his arms were full. Barry was practically straddling his lap as he hugged Len tightly, lips pressed against his.

“Don’t ever do something like that again.” Came the desperate plea. A pain shot through Len at just how scared the young man sounded. He wanted to tell Barry he wouldn’t but he didn’t want to lie either. If anyone threatened Barry then he would do something about it. Len didn’t get the chance to respond because once again lips were covering his. That was when it finally clicked. Barry was sitting in his lap desperately clinging to his parka, which had been thrown over his dress shirt, and _kissing him_. Len melted a little bit at the realization that this was their first kiss. It was urgent, seeking comfort that Len would gladly give, and nothing at all like he had planned, but it was still amazing. Hugging Barry closer Len returned the kiss though his was slower and firm, more in control than Barry’s frantic one. A cough broke through the warm haze that had settled over him. Turning towards the doorway of the medical area Len felt a light heat prickle at his face as there stood everyone. Well this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I didn't want to write how Len got captured because I'm awful at writing things like that about certain characters. I get ideas about characters I hold a candle to and it becomes hard to change those thoughts. Like in reality I don't think Mira could actually get Len let alone knock him out but for the sake of the plot she does.
> 
> Yay! First kiss too bad it gets interrupted. Oh the conversation Len is going to end up having with Joe and Singh.
> 
> You know I keep seeing the pairing week, does anyone know if there's a Barry/Len week yet? I'm curious.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lisa spoke up with a smirk on her face, “but Caitlin really should take a look at Len.”

“R-right.” came the stutter as the pressure of Barry left his lap, but he didn’t go far. Len glanced to Barry as Caitlin walked over. The young man’s gaze was firmly on the ground, which Len couldn’t blame him. Detective West and Captain Singh (when did that happen?) looked ready to murder someone (Though there was no doubt that it was him they wanted gone). Eddie and Cisco looked about as comfortable as Barry did. The sneer Dillion sent towards him made Len want to get up to punch the bastard. Before he could though, a gloved hand brushed against his. He hooked his fingers with Barry’s in a loose enough hold that if he wanted to pull away he could. Answering Caitlin’s questions Len stayed acutely aware of Barry, who had actually stayed still. Gently Len brushed a thumb over Barry’s hand.

“Well it looks like it’s a mild concussion and some bruising.” Caitlin informed as she started pulling off her gloves.

“What happened?” Cisco asked.

“I can’t remember,” Len admitted reluctantly, “but when I did wake up Ginger looked like Barry, same voice too.” Barry looked up finally, staring at Len in confusion.

“When I ran in there I saw two Lens.”

“Wait how is it even possible-?” Cisco started.

“Hannibal Bates could only turn to one person at a time.” Caitlin muttered. There was a heavy silence between Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Joe and Eddie for a moment. Even Singh seemed to be remembering something. That didn’t last long though as recognition lit up his eyes.

“Aphrodite's!” He shouted

“What are you talking about Thawne?”

“My sister was huge in Greek mythology,” Eddie began to explain eagerly, “she would go on about it all the time. She mentioned once that Aphrodite, the goddess of love, would always change based on who looked at her to whatever the person was most attracted to. Like someone could see a beautiful red haired woman with pale skin and another with blonde hair and a tan.” It was almost funny how excited the kid was until it sunk in exactly what he said. She would appear in the form you found most attractive. He had always known he had found Barry attractive that was no surprise, but Barry said he saw two of him. A flutter went through him but he kept his face carefully neutral.

“So Mira has a form of beauty inducement.” Caitlin thought aloud before giving a curt nod, “Okay, Cisco and I will start to figure out if something can be done to help nul her abilities. Len I don’t want you moving so just relax for now. Have someone get me if the pain gets worse.”

“Alright Dr. Snow.” A small, hesitant smile appeared on her face.

“Please, you and your sister are dating my best friends, there’s no need for Dr. Snow, Caitlin is fine.” 

“Why don’t the rest of you go with?” Detective West suggested. Len mentally sighed. He had hoped to put this conversation off for a little longer. Oh well.

“Mick, Lisa.” Len ordered. It was almost endearing to watch his sister and friend frown at being told to leave even as they left. Roscoe didn’t need to be told to leave, just sending Len a look of contempt as he went.

“Dad-” Iris began to protest. Eddie glanced around before sighing himself.

“Go Iris.”

“Come on,” Eddie pulled Iris close to guide her out. They whispered to one another as they went.

“Jo-” Barry tried, hand tightening on Len’s.

“No Barry. David and I are going to speak with Snart. Go wait with the others.”

“Barry, listen to him.” Len ordered gentilly. This wasn’t something to start an argument about.

“Len-”

“Everything will be fine, and the sooner you go the sooner we can get this over with.” He pointed out reasonably.

“Len…”

“Go check on Lisa for me?” Len quietly pleaded, “I don’t trust her and Roscoe without someone there who could stop them from murdering each other.” He watched as resignation entered those jade eyes.

“Okay.” Barry agreed. Before he did left he kissed Len chastely and sent one more glance to Detective West. With a sigh Len turned back to the two cops, both with a deep frown on their face.

“Do you know why I haven’t shot you yet?” was the first thing that West asked.

“Because you wouldn’t be able to hide the body before Barry came running in?” Len responded.

“Because I saw how devastated he was when he found out Mira had you.” West continued as if Len hadn’t spoken, “I’m not going to pretend to be happy about this, far from it. You are a criminal, a murderer and almost twice his age. You’ve betrayed him before. Despite all that Barry _cares_ about you.” West took a moment to sigh in annoyance. Len was actually surprised. He was expecting a lot more threats and being told to stay away from Barry not this, extremely, reluctant acceptance. Seeming to know what the confusion was about West rubbed his face tiredly.

“I have raised Barry since he was eleven. I have seen him fall in love before. Yes love. When Barry falls for someone he falls fast and he falls hard. He probably doesn’t even realize it himself yet.” That… Len forced himself to keep his face blank, not allowing the smile to show in case that set off either cop, and hoping the light heat he felt on his cheeks weren’t visible. Barry loved him even if he didn’t know it yet. A fluttery feeling filled him at that. Sure he shouldn’t put too much faith in West’s words but if the other man hadn’t believed it why would he even mention it. Len wouldn’t really believe it until Barry told him himself but there was hope now.

“You seem to care about him.” Singh noted with a frown of his own, “And this better not be some joke. If it turns out you’re just playing with him or this is part of some plot to hurt him you won’t even be able walk out the front door without being followed by the police.”

“I do care about him. Interesting or not I don’t risk my neck for a passing fancy.” Len remarked with narrowed eyes. He and Singh stared down for a few moments before the Captain gave a curt nod.

“Good. You better keep that mysteriously missing file of yours clean. After this is over the rest of the precinct want to meet you.” Len was man enough to admit that he felt himself pale a little at that.

“What?” Singh actually smirked at that.

“Do you know how many officers have watched Allen grow up? Many of them still see him as just a little boy, so of course they’re going to want to meet his first boyfriend. It’s not like anyone can arrest you either so you really don’t have a reason to decline.” A heavy dread settled in Len’s stomach. Singh then turned to West with a thoughtful look.

“Doesn’t he know the Arrow?” the weight settled a little heavier. He wasn’t afraid of the other man but he also didn’t want to be filled with arrows either. Oliver Queen was not like any of the cops Len had run into nor was he like Barry (granted no one could ever really be like Barry). The other man had killed people before, sure he hasn’t any time recently but Len had seen people who have gone straight slip up.

“Yes, and he sees Barry as his responsibility. Like Barry is a younger sibling.” West added. Of course not only would he have to deal with Barry’s fathers but a department of cops and a protective vigilante. Honestly he hadn’t even thought he would get this far with the younger man so he wasn’t about to complain.

“For some reason Barry seems to think you’re a good enough person despite everything you have done.” Singh spoke again, “Don’t prove him wrong. He deserves at least one thing not to backfire on him.” West glanced at the clock.

“We should go. Barry’s probably thinking the worst.” Singh nodded and the two cops began to leave.

“Don’t make us regret this.” Singh added as parting words. It was surreal. Iris accepted him, Caitlin had come around just as Eddie had and even Cisco didn’t seem to hate him as much as he thought. West and Singh didn’t accept him, which didn’t surprise Len, but they accepted _them_. That there was something between him and Barry. That brought him back to what West had said. If the man was right Barry loved him. Finally he let the smile that he had fought back to cross his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter finally! Now I can continue.
> 
> I don't know if the threatening sort of thing worked or not but, eh *shrugs*. Any suggestions on improvement would be awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

Before he could dwell too much on that thought a familiar air displacement and lightning caught his attention just in time for him to move his arms.

“Don’t worry Scarlet, everything’s fine.” Len hummed as he ran his hand up and down the other man’s back, trying to comfort him. After some time Barry pulled back, sliding his hands to rest against Len’s chest as his eyes frantically took in Len’s face, probably seeing the discoloration from the bruises. The didn’t really hurt. Some of the other one’s had hurt much more. Len could feel the smile still on his face as he watch Barry fondly. The younger man’s cheeks tinged pink.

“What… what did they say? About this- _us_?” Even though Barry sounded hesitant Len couldn’t stop the fact that his smile grew just a bit.

“They aren’t happy, far from it.” before the sad look could take up permanent residence on that pretty Len continued, “ _but_ they aren’t going to try and stop this.” Barry still didn’t look him in the eye. Len felt his heart drop. Had he said something wrong? Would Barry not want to continue this because of West’s and Singh’s obvious disapproval? If so then what was earlier? One slim hand began to fiddle with one of the button’s on Len’s shirt. The same one he had worn on the triple date.

“What is this?” It was so soft, filled with worry, fear and a bit of hope.

“Well,” Len drawled, heart beating quickly in his chest as he spoke, “Everyone already assumes we’re boyfriends so…?” Honestly he couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt his nervous. Right now whatever direction they went was up to Barry. Len watched as the other’s face turned a deep red, a bashful smile in place.

“Well,” Barry began in mock seriousness, “if everyone already thinks that we may as well make it official.” Beautiful eyes flickered upward, catching Len’s. Adoration filled Len. This amazing young man had just agreed to be his boyfriend. Not bothering with a verbal response Len leant forward to catch the other in a kiss. A tiny sigh escaped Barry as they slowly kissed, taking their time as they went. Reluctantly Len pulled back. The dazed smile on Barry’s face was cute.

“Oh, and Singh told me that after this whole situation has been settled I’ll be meeting the rest of the precinct.” Len added as an after thought. The whine from Barry told Len exactly what he thought as his head rested on Len’s shoulder.

“I was really hoping to avoid that.” Barry’s voice was a bit muffled.

“Well I’m looking more forward to meeting them then I am about meeting Mr. Queen.” Len responded offhandedly.

“Oh god I completely forgot about Oliver.” Barry actually whimpered on that one.

“How likely is it that he’s just shoot me on sight?” Len asked. Really being used as target practice was not on Len’s list of things to do. Barry pulled back, face completely blank as he stared at Len. It was a second later that he was rolling his eyes.

“Of course you know he’s the arrow. Stalker.” It was said with fondness

“It’s not stalking, it’s gathering information.” Len countered with a huff.

“You’re a stalker.” Barry chuckled. A quick kiss stopped Len’s argument cold. Unfortunately the topic of stalkers brought up the reminder of a problem they still had. Len didn't want to have to remind Barry, not when he was happy, but this was serious and needed to be taken care of.

“Speaking of stalkers…” Len trailed off. Barry was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke though it was just above a whisper.

“I’m scared.” With every good reason too. 

“Don’t worry.” Len tried, arms still resting loosely around the other’s waist, “We know what we’re up against now. Only thing she can do is change her appearance and voice. Even that is just an illusion though so there really isn't anything to worry about. It’s not like she takes the person’s personality.” That meant that even if she did change they could tell who was who based on personality alone.

“She won’t make a move unless I’m alone. Not after that whole incident.” At once Len knew what Barry was planning. There was no way he was going to let Barry play bait.

“No.” Len spoke firmly , ”No Barry. She’ll do something if she sees me. I’ll do it. I don’t want to put you in that situation.” Running a hand through the brown hair had another sigh passing Barry’s lips. The young man leant into it but when it reached his cheek he caught it.A soft sigh escaped Barry as Len ran a hand through his hair. Still holding onto it Barry looked Len directly in the eyes. 

“And I don’t want something happening to you again. I can get out of there fast enough. She doesn’t know I’m the Flash.” His gaze never wavered. It was strange for Len. It had been such a long time since anyone had even remotely made him feel as warm and happy as Barry did.

“At least let me and Lisa be there just in case. We’ll stay out of sight but I’m not letting you go alone.” Len begged softly. If Barry was going to be there as bait at least he could be there as back up.

“Only if Caitlin says you’re good by then.”

“If I’m not I want Mick to go.” Len wouldn’t budge on this. There was no way he would let Barry off on his own and no way he would trust Dillon to keep Barry and Lisa safe. A nod was what he got before once more Barry’s head was on his shoulder. Pulling Barry closer, Len moved his legs so that it wasn’t long before Barry ended up sitting on his lap. They stayed like that for sometime, neither wanting to break the calm around them.

“Once Caitlin and Cisco figure out a way to disrupt her powers we need a plan.” Len murmured into Barry’s hair.

~  
~  
Len was leaning against a tree as the sun began to dip behind the horizon. Lisa was a few trees away in a similar position. It was several days later and Len had been given, reluctantly, the okay to join in on the plan to take down Mira. It had been established that the police search and protection on Barry’s house were called off to lure her into a false sense of security. Singh was back at the police station waiting for the cue to head over with the other police officers, just in case. West and Eddie were a few blocks away waiting just as Singh was. They were also just in case something went wrong and Len and Lisa weren’t enough. Leaning around ever so slightly Len watched Barry stop at the lake in the same exact spot they had their picnic. The tiny smile on Len’s face disappeared and he tensed as he watched a young woman make her way towards Barry. He was too far away to actually hear what was being said thought it was obvious Barry was afraid. His eyes widened as he shouted something, hands fumbling with his jacket. Barry shoved a brightly wrapped box to Mira. The one that held the bracelet to block out her powers. Sure they couldn’t do any serious damage but they could cause problems. She slipped it on. Then her arms were around Barry, lips pressed harshly against his. Len felt his blood boil, but before he could move Barry had pushed her hard enough to fall on the ground. Len watched as Mira got up, mouth moving as her hand went to a pocket. Light glinted as she pulled out a gun. Barry wasn’t moving, eyes istant. Luckily Lisa was already on the move, her being closer in the first place, and Len right after. A shot went off, hitting Lisa’s shoulder as she shoved Barry out of the way. The second shot barely managed to hit her leg as Len knocked into the gun.

“ _You_.” She snarled, whipping around and shooting. Len managed to duck behind a tree as a bullet grazed his jacket. He could hear Mira nearing. When she was close enough he moved, knocking the gun out of her hands. Of course when that happened she just switched to hand to hand combat, one of the advantages of having an uncle who taught martial arts. Len continued to dodge while trying to make his own attacks land. Unsure of how much time had passed Len felt some relief as sirens sounded. One in particular were loud enough for Len to know Eddie and West has shown up. Len dodged a punch.

“Snart get back!” West shouted, gun trained but not sure if it would hit the intended target. Ginger kicked.

“Len! Barry and Lisa are out of here. Get back.” Len did, but that was a mistake. Ginger had gotten close enough to snatch up the gun. She had it trained. Right at Barry. Len was moving before the shot had even left the barrel. Pain ripped through him as he fell to the ground. Vaguely he heard West shout. Hands were suddenly pressing down on him. It hurt but he didn’t protest.

“Caitlin?” came a familiar voice. Barry was above him, eyes shining with tears.

“Barry?” Len slurred out.

“Shh, shh. Everything is going to be okay Len.” It hurt to hear Barry sound so upset, so desperate for it all to be okay, “You’ll be fine and-and then you’re going to meet everyone.” Denial wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Len’s hand shook as he reached up. Barry was just as warm as he always was as he leant into the touch. A small whimper escaped the younger man and it broke Len to hear it. Gentilly Len guided Barry so that their heads touched. It only took a second for Len to come to a decision.

“Hey... Ramon. You...have my blessings. Take care of Lisa.” Len managed to get out, knowing that the other was listening in. A sharp pain had Len pausing for a moment before he plowed on.

“I want to...talk to Barry...alone.” 

“Barry.” Len waited until he was looking Barry in the eyes. For a few precious seconds Len carefully took in everything he could of Barry’s face. From red rimmed puffy eyes to messy hair.

“I’m sorry.” Len finally spoke calmly

“W-why?” Len felt a tear hit his face.

“F...For not a-acting s-sooner. Couldn’t...Couldn’t bring myself… not until… auction… looked so… scared. Shouldn’t…” When did it get so hard to speak. Really all Len wanted right now was to sleep.

“Len?Lenny? Come on babe, you h-have to stay awake okay?” that melous voice, even if it was cracking, pulled Len back from the darkness he had started to descend into. Was it raining? That would explain why his face felt wet and the gentle droplets hitting his face. Opening his eyes slowly it wasn’t storm clouds he was greeted with. It was the desperate face of Barry. Barry. He had to tell him. Had to. Len began speaking but after a few moments Barry’s raspy voice greeted his ears.

“I-I can’t…”

“I-” Len had to get it out. Had to tell him, “Barry I Love…” but he was just too exhausted. No matter how hard he tried he could not keep his eyes open. Finally he slipped off into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long ending chapter (at least long for my writing)
> 
> I should specify that this was the last chapter. Like the story's over now last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark. So very dark. Now Len was never someone to be afraid of something like a lack of light but this place didn’t seem like the absent of light. It seemed more like the complete destruction of light. As if this place had never known the touch of brightness. It was suffocating. Len wasn’t sure how long he was in the endless void but when a movement caught his attention had a feeling of fear in him. Clenching his eyes shut a warmth surrounded him. When he opened his eyes this time he was surrounded by a bright light. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that the area was light pearl pink. It looked as if the ground was made of clouds.

“Hello Len.” A beautiful voice called out. Turning around Len saw another person coming towards him. She was a few inches shorter than he was with reddish brown hair that fell in soft curls. Kind green eyes stared at him as she smiled.

“I wanted to thank you. I you kept my baby safe and I haven’t seen Barry so happy in such a long time.” The realization hit Len at that.

“Mrs. Allen.” the woman laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners just like Barry’s did.

“Please, you’re dating my son. Call me Nora.”

“Alright Nora.” Len took a moment to look around him, “Heaven?”

“The meeting ground. This is where we meet those who have two options.” Len raised a brow at that.

“Two?” Nora nodded.

“You can stay here with me and greet Barry when it’s his time _or_...” Len felt his heart beat quicken.

“Or?”

“Or you can go back to him, tell him how much he means to you and I’ll be waiting for both of you for when you finally pass on.”

“Made a lot of mistakes in my life. Even if I do go back I’m still a criminal, records or not.”

“Accept the things you cannot change. Have the courage to change the things you can... and have the wisdom to know the difference.” Nora replied. Len sent her a questioning look.

“It’s a prayer my mother taught me. You can’t change the past, but you can work on making a better future. What is it that you want? Do you want to wait here or do you want to be down there with Barry?” Len shut his eyes as he thought it over, remembering the beautiful smile, jade eyes lighting up with happiness.

“How do I go back?” Nora grinned at that response.

“Just close your eyes and focus on what you’d miss the most.” Len nodded, shutting his eyes as he focused on Barry and Lisa.

“When you wake up, let Barry know I love him and I am so proud of him.” Len felt a kiss pressed to his cheek, “You’re a good boy Len, just a bit misguided. I’ll be waiting for you and Barry. Good bye.” With that Len set his mind on Barry and Lisa. On her smirking look, her first steps and her first words. Barry’s smile, his laugh, him rambling, their first date. Len felt himself being tugged.

“Please wake up. Open your eyes” Len concentrated on those words, begging him to open his eyes. A harsh gasp escaped him as he was blinded by bright white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I LIED IT'S NOT OVER. But I have two jobs now as well as going to College full time soon I'm going on hiatus until November/Decemberish.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any other comments right now since my brain is sleep deprived once more. If you have any suggestions for tags that would be great.
> 
> Oh! Oh! Did you see the thing?


End file.
